Why Me?
by Le Rouge du Sang
Summary: “Do you need me to teach you again?” “No.” “No, what?” “No, sir.” Officially AU.
1. Why Me?

Title: Why Me?

Summary: "Do you need me to teach you again?" "No." "No, what?" "No, sir"

Author: Rose Raven Riddle

Disclaimer: Rayne is my creation, Torchwood isn't. If only. –sigh–

A/N: I started writing this, but had no clue where to take it, so I finished it and well, here it is. My friend, gone4good22, helped me decide who to put as the main character. I realize it may not totally fit his character, but think of it as AU. Read, Enjoy, Review!

* * *

She shuddered, the cold running through her body, penetrating her bones. The light was barely entering through the window. No matter how hard she tried, the cuff on her wrist would not budge; the chain pulled her back to the wall. The marks on her wrist proved the struggle.

She had been in this hell hole for an unknown amount of time, losing count of the days as the night and the day blended together. The little light helped illuminate worn marks in the floor where she had paced, trying to think of a way to escape.

Rayne was tired, every attempt resulted in her being beaten, whipped until she could not even cry. At this point, she felt that shedding a tear would end with punishment. She could just imagine the force of the whip as it collided with her back, the beater's hatred put into causing her pain.

She heard the lock click and the doorknob turn, shrinking back into the corner; she awaited the appearance of the guest.

"Have you learned your lesson?" She could just see his sneer make its way onto his face, "Or do you need me to teach you again."

Clenching her teeth, she shook her head, no.

"Forgotten how to speak have we? tsk tsk, Rayne, I expected better from you."

His fingers ran along her arms, along the scars, up her neck and face, resting on her cheek. He pulled his hand back and quickly brought it back to her face, with more force, knocking her to the ground. He pulled her back to kneeling position by her hair.

"Now, answer properly. Do you need me to teach you again?"

"No."

The grasp on her hair tightened, "No, what?"

"No, Mr. Hart, _sir_."

He let her go, causing her to fall back. A tear escaped from the corner of her. She looked at him as he turned around, to leave.

"Why?" She hadn't meant to say anything out loud, but she couldn't stop it.

He turned around to look at her again, the anger evident in his eyes, "Why what?" he hissed.

"Why me? Why is it that out of everyone from the team, you chose me to torture. What is it about me that makes you hate me?" Her voice was beginning to rise, why couldn't she stop, "If you hate me enough to keep me here, away from my friends, then just kill me already! Save your time and mine, and just fucking kill me!" She was out of breath, panting, she slid down against the cement behind her.

There was silence for several moments after her outburst, only the sound of their breath filling the air.

He started walking towards her, pulled her up by her arm and slammed her against the wall. He slammed his lips against hers, releasing every ounce of anger, pain, and passion that was pent up between them.

He pulled back, breathing heavily, "That's why."


	2. Obsession

Title: Obsession

Author: Rose Raven Riddle

Disclaimer: Rayne is my creation, Torchwood is not. Otherwise, I'd be rich and Ianto would be alive. 'The Family Secret' and Gloria are actually created by gone4good22, read her stuff, people! They're amazing!

A/N: Thank you for your reviews, I decided I'll continue this and see where it takes me. I would appreciate any reviews that provide some ideas or criticisms. Read, Review, Enjoy!

* * *

-A Year Ago-

"Welcome to 'The Family Secret' we have the best coffee you'll ever find." Rayne greeted the person cheerily. A year had gone by since she got this job, and it was the best yet, she made new friends every day. The pay wasn't that bad either.

The man in front of her didn't speak immediately; instead he stared straight at her.

"Um, sir?" The smile never left her face.

He snapped out of his trance, "Um, yes, Rayne, I would like a cup of vanilla bean with one shot of cream, and two of sugar."

"Yes, sir, would you also like a snack to go with, we have lovely pastries." Still smiling. He had a wicked thought, what would it take to break her, to see what she was really like, angry, or scared.

"No, no that will be all."

She walked away for a few minutes to prepare his order, and walked to the other end of the counter, by the register. She handed his coffee to him and repeated his order to the other girl, her nametag read 'Gloria.'

"Sir?" Her voice was rougher than Rayne's. He handed her the money and walked away, turning around once to look and Rayne smile at the next customer, Captain Jack Harkness.

He would have to stop her smiling, and save it for him, John Hart.

The next morning, he returned, she was still smiling. It was slightly unnerving, no one was that happy every day.

"Good morning, welcome to 'The Family Secret' we have the best coffee you will ever find." She was too damn cheerful.

"Actually, today I decided I will have one of your famous pastries."

"Good choice, sir." She assembled a package of pastries and handed it to Gloria.

He paid and started walking towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" He turned to see Rayne walking quickly towards him, "You forgot your keys, sir."

He reached out his hand, and felt hers set his keys softly in his palm. She turned around and went back to her station.

Rayne looked back at the spot where she was, the guy was still there. He looked different than some of the other guys who came through here.

"Ahem." There was a sound in front of her.

"Good morning, Owen. The usual, I presume?"

John looked on, he couldn't move while she was there smiling. There was a pang in his chest, he could not understand women, why were they so damn cheery all the time, and flirty. Why did they flirt with every possible guy?


	3. Still His

Title: Still His

Author: Rose Raven Riddle

Disclaimer: Torchwood is not mine. No matter how many dreams I dream, or phone calls I make pretending to blackmail the creator, it will never be mine. I blame life.

A/N: Three things: 1. This starts a month after the last chapter.

2. Thanks to the people who added this to their favorites, I love you guys and you get chocolate chip cookies.

3. Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

Rayne sat alone in "The Family Secret," Gloria was out in the hospital thanks to her _loving_ ex-boyfriend Jake. The stupid prick was as good as dead.

There was the sound of the chimes, signaling that a customer was here. "Good Afternoon! Welcome to "The Family Secret," may I recommend the pastries today, made from our own secret recipe."

She looked up, the familiar face that kept appearing every day for the past month was staring back at her.

"You're late today, sir," She grinned, "the usual, I presume? An Espresso Macchiato, one sugar and a chocolate pastry?"

He glared at her, again with the cheery smile. He hated her for the fact that he couldn't resist loving it. The lip gloss shimmered, the sparkles glimmering from the light above. He couldn't hear her voice, just saw her mouth moving.

The only reason he ever ordered the macchiato and chocolate pastry was because Rayne liked to order it. He never processed the taste of it, he just knew that she liked it, so he had to have it.

"Sir?" Her voice brought him back, she was presenting his order to him, which he took and paid her.

Rayne stared at him, in the month that he's been coming to the coffee shop, not once did he seem pleasant or happy. He was cute though, she had to admit that. She was always happy to see him, he had become sort of a routine. Every morning, he would come and order the same thing. Rayne was happy that he liked the same thing she did, it reassured her that there were more people who appreciated a good macchiato.

John sat down at one of the tables in the corner, he had a perfect view of the counter. Rayne was still staring at where he was standing. He smirked, she was probably thinking about him. She shifted and pulled out a book. She turned to a page and grabbed her lighter with her other hand. She flipped the top and started playing with it. On. Off. On. Off. It seemed like odd habit for a girl like her. She put it back in her pocket. There was a sound of chimes, this time she didn't look up, she was too entranced with her novel.

"Hey babe, how about you and I head out for a drink, forget the coffee, come on." The guy grinned.

She looked up and responded with a grin. John felt the grip on his cup tightening; something in his chest seemed to be screaming in pain. Rayne leaned over the counter and hugged the guy, the bastard's smile grew. Who did this guy think he was?

"George, you big oaf! Where have you been all this time, it's been what? Three months?"

He glared at the seat in front of him, how dare she talk to another guy in that tone.

"Oh you know, parents, school, getting married – –"

"WHAT!? You got married?! Who would want to marry you?"

Their laughter filled the shop, they continued talking until someone from the back room called her in. The man called George smiled and said his goodbyes.

Rayne saw that the man in the corner was staring at her again, she smiled at him and walked into the office in the back.

His gaze softened, she was still his. He would still have to teach her a lesson. She would have to learn to be his and his alone.


End file.
